


Укрощение строптивых (The Taming of the Shrew)

by AlgisG



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, OOC, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из всех всадников только Т'геллан смог укротить нрав Миррим. Кто знает, чего ему это стоило?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Укрощение строптивых (The Taming of the Shrew)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

— Т'геллан, имей в виду, — Миррим приподнялась на локте и взглянула на довольного партнера, — если твой Монарт не догонит Пату, я… — она задохнулась от ярости, вообразив, что сделает в таком случае. — Я оторву тебе яйца, вот!

Ее рука решительно скользнула под одеяло, где немедленно нашла нужную часть тела и сжала, словно демонстрируя свои намерения.

— Ой! Миррим, ты сошла с ума? — взбешенным файром зашипел Т'геллан. — Так и в самом деле оторвешь! Больно же… 

— Пока отрывать не буду. — Сжалившись, Миррим ослабила захват. — Но если по твоей милости Пату догонит дракон кого-нибудь из этих сопляков… Пеняй на себя!

— Я понял, дорогая, понял. — Неожиданно для себя Т'геллан обнаружил, что такая Миррим возбуждает его больше обычного. К тому же рука подруги стала умело поглаживать его член, вынуждая застонать от наслаждения. — Миррим… — только и смог выдохнуть он.

Во взгляде девушки блеснул торжествующий огонек: именно этого она и добивалась. Ей до смерти надоели прыщавые юнцы, чьи драконы едва достигли половой зрелости и были не прочь отправиться в погоню за поднявшейся зеленой. Возможно, они были бы неплохими любовниками, но Миррим ненавидела их язвительные замечания, их «профессиональную» оценку готовности Паты к брачному полету. Если уж нужно подчиниться кому-то, то это должен быть настоящий мужчина, как Т'геллан. Резким движением Миррим сбросила мешающее одеяло и прижалась губами к груди любовника: легонько покусывая кожу, она спускалась все ниже и ниже.

Ощутив на члене прикосновение ее языка, Т'геллан снова застонал: ни одна женщина не приносила ему такого наслаждения, как эта своенравная девчонка. Не раз и не два всадники смолкали, не зная, что ответить на ее дерзкие выпады, но, как оказывается, ее язычок способен не только больно жалить, но и доводить до оргазма. И это без брачного полета, ведь Пата еще только готовится подняться. Жаль, если Монарт ее не догонит… Т'геллан представил себя лишенным мужского достоинства, истекающим кровью, умирающим… Миррим, которая держит в руке оторванный член, ласкает его языком, а потом сладострастно слизывает стекающую по пальцам кровь.

«От этого не умирают, — спокойно заявил бронзовый. — К тому же я непременно догоню Пату, так что можешь быть спокоен за свои гениталии».  
Насмешка, прозвучавшая в мысленном голосе дракона, привела Т'геллана в чувство: нельзя позволить женщине одержать над собой верх. Одним рывком он поднялся, перевернул Миррим и бросил ее на кровать.

— Теперь я покажу, что умеем мы с Монартом. Надо же тебе знать, чего лишишься, если оторвешь мне яйца…


End file.
